The Journal : Relysion
by Draga07
Summary: Author kembali setelah hiatus yey. Summary : Vandalisme manusia membuat alam tersakiti. Mereka merana, namun tidak ada yang sadar akan luka mereka. Sebagai pelindung hutan, hingga setelah wafatpun, Ruka ingin membimbing keturunannya; mengenal lebih dalam alam yang tengah melara. Garis bawahi bahwa ini adalah shounen-ai GakuxKai. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

_Apa yang terlintas di benakmu andaikan pohon berbicara?_

 _Benar, rintihan dari keegoisan manusia yang menjadikan alam merana; mereka bersedih, namun tidak ada yang sadar akan luka mereka._

 _Dari tangan tirani manusia, alam berusaha bangkit mempertahankan diri. Dari arogansi dan ketamakan, pepohonan berusaha berdiri kokoh; meski sekarat. Dari teknologi manusia, laut berharap dirinya tidak terselimut minyak bumi; mencemari keindahannya. Langit menangis, guntur bak amarah angkasa,_

 _Tuhan seakan mulai merutuki ciptaan-Nya._

 _Tak lama berselang, balutan ombak menerkam semua di hadapannya; pesisir, kota, hingga lembah. Pegunungan merupakan pelarian terakhir umat manusia. Jeritan serta tangis mereka, bagaimanapun, takkan bisa membangkitkan jiwa yang telah tiada. Namun pada hari itu pula, baik tebing dan langit senja, menjadi saksi sebuah sumpah dari seorang petani miskin. Dia berseru,_

" _Aku dengar teriakan kalian! Luka kalian dari tangan kami, dapat kulihat setiap hari! Karenanya, jadikanlah aku pelindung kalian!"_

 _Sembari berlutut memohon doa di bebatuan, walaupun dia yakin lirihan ini bakal diabaikan, dia menyadari sesuatu. Dedaunan berdansa bersama angin, aura panas melembut dengan sendirinya, cahaya kemudian muncul; menyorot wanita itu. Sekejap,_

 _Cahaya menarik dirinya ke awan. Lalu menghilang._

 _Ruka, bersama putranya, terbawa oleh sapuan alam._

 _Manusia berteriak, kepalan tangan masing-masing individu sudah cukup sebagai bukti mereka membenci apa yang mereka lihat, seolah teguran Tuhan tidak cukup menghantam ego dalam diri. Mereka tidak menyadari kesalahan mereka, lantas kemudian mereka membangun 3 distrik raksasa di tebing Regian. Ferine; pusat industri kendaraan dan teknologi, Hodin; berfokus menggali kekayaan perut Bumi dan pembangkit listrik, dan Chiero; distrik paling selatan, dekat lautan, riset genetika hewan dan makanan dikembangkan di tempat ini._

. . . . .

Tersimpan dalam arsip kuno selama ratusan tahun, terdapat kisah yang terlupakan. Tetapi ketenarannya diketahui para makhluk hidup hingga kaum peri.

Inilah pengalaman seorang pemuda yang berhasil merestorasi keseimbangan alam di tanah Regian.

* * *

 **The Journal : Relysion**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _All rights goes to Yamaha© and other company that made Vocaloid._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary :**_ Vandalisme manusia membuat alam tersakiti. Mereka merana, namun tetap tidak ada yang sadar akan luka mereka. Sebagai pelindung hutan, hingga setelah wafatpun, Ruka ingin membimbing keturunannya; mengenal lebih dalam alam yang tengah melara.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning(s) :**_ Percayalah; cerita ini shounen-ai GakuKai, ada _typos,_ dan kelihatannya alur cerita terlalu cepat dan dipaksakan (?)

.

.

* * *

 **Jumat, 10 Mei tahun x653**

Wah, bisa-bisanya aku lupa pamanku dulu memberi buku _diary_! Aku baru menemukkan ini lagi setelah 3 tahun lamanya, haha. Maaf ya teman, aku menyelipkanmu di tumpukan referensi tugas kuliahku, 'sih, jadinya tidak terlihat.

Ah iya, mari kita mulai dengan perkenalan—Tunggu, kalau aku _memang_ menuliskan identitasku, ini malah nanti mirip jurnal andaikata aku kena amnesia. Tapi... daripada dibiarkan kosong melompong, kutulis saja, deh! Namaku Shion Kaito; lahir pada tanggal 17 Februari, tahun x630! Ini mungkin sudah bukan rahasia lagi, tapi aku sangaaat mencintai tumbuhan! Ya meskipun bibit tomat bisa seharga 120 gold. Uang jajan perbulan saja cuma 20 gold dari kedua orang tuaku! Hmm, mungkin mahal karena di Ferine tidak ada pepohonan sama sekali.

Semua serba hologram. Semua hanya besi menjulang tinggi mengoyak awan. Pohon berbunga di setiap jalan? Hanyalah ilusi semata hasil teknologi. Jika ke kota ini, hal pertama yang akan menyambut pastilah asap menyesakkan dari pabrik-pabrik industrial; rumahku sebenarnya dekat pula dengan sebuah pabrik mesin kendaraan.

Setiap hari langit selalu bewarna cokelat kehitaman. Langit biru? Ini bukanlah dongeng atau cerita rakyat. Pemandangan macam ini sudah biasa bagiku; begitu monoton. Baik fajar, tengah hari, maupun senja, hanyalah awan hitam yang terlihat.

Musim panas hanya membuat keadaan lebih buruk. Panas alam disertai udara tidak sehat menjadikan suhu di distrik ini bisa mencapai 38 derajat celsius. Iya, aku tidak bohong. Serius.

Padahal Ibuku pernah bercerita, bahwa zaman dahulu es menyelimuti baik sisi utara dan selatan Bumi. Mereka meleleh akibat pemanasan global sehingga air laut naik drastis; menenggelamkan kota-kota lama. Oh, apakah sudah kutulis bahwa kami tinggal di lembah tebing? Yap, Ferine berada di bagian barat Regian; satu-satunya wilayah aman yang tidak terkena ombak laut beberapa ratus tahun silam. Ironi memang, Tuhan menciptakan manusia guna menjaga Bumi, namun apadaya, kami—eh, para tetua malah memperparah. Aku 'mah anak baik, mustahil aku ingin merusak alam—

Mungkin itu saja untuk hari ini. Aku melirik ke jam sudah pukul 23:25, hehe. Kulanjutkan besok, ya!

* * *

 **Minggu, 12 Mei tahun x653**

Siapa yang akan berpikir dua kali kalau suara-suara aneh di kepalaku akhirnya menuntunku ke Relysion, sebuah pulau tropis di selatan Regian!

... Err, belum kuceritakan 'kah? Astaga, jariku bakal pegal menulis, 'nih.

Beberapa hari setelah amukan air menyapu daerah rendah, gempa vulkanik dari dalam air mengguncang Bumi. Meski jarak Regian cukup jauh dari pusat, tapi saking dahsyatnya, seakan laut kembali murka. Hanya dalam beberapa jam saja, para nelayan pemberani ( atau nekat, entahlah ) menemukkan pulau berhutan lebat di khatulistiwa yang diberi nama Relysion.

Keren, tahu! Sebagai orang yang memiliki ketertarikan pada tetumbuhan, Relysion umpama pelarian terbaik bagiku!

Tetapi mungkin, harapanku dikabulkan terlalu ekstrim.

. . . . .

" _Relysion... Datang..."_

"— _tan Relysion... Cepat...!"_

Diriku terbangun untuk ke-empat kalinya oleh suara dan perintah yang sama selama seminggu. Namun pikiranku menyahut agar pergi menuruti perkataan tersebut.

Saat aku beritahu keluargaku ketika makan malam akan hal ini, Ayah mendadak kembali menuntutku untuk menjadi pekerja perusahaan di pabrik sebelah; tempat yang sebelumnya kusebut.

Ayahku membentak; masih memegang sendoknya, "Jadilah anak baik dan cari pekerjaan yang layak! Kamu kenapa juga ambil jurusan Sastra; orang sepertimu bisa apa, hah?!" Ya bukan anomali jikalau Ayahku langsung marah; justru emosi tidak stabilnya kemungkinan berasal dari : 50% pekerjaan, 10% masalah finansial, 20% Ibuku sakit-sakitan, dan 20% sifat keras kepalaku. Baik, mungkin 30%-nya dari sifat keras kepalaku; aku akui itu.

Ibu terdiam, beliau hanya menunduk sembari mengaduk sup di mangkuknya.

"Betapa bodoh dirimu, Kaito! Kau hanya ingin menulis dan menulis. Kalau tidak itu, pasti mencari bibit apa? Tumbuhan? Kau tidak jera membelinya, hah; 100 gold sudah cukup membiayai aktivitas kita selama 8 hari!" Kali ini, dia menarik kerah kaos biruku.

Tentu amarahku ikut memuncak. Aku berdiri; berhadapan langsung dengan manik rubi Ayah, "Lebih baik aku mengutarakan isi pikiranku sebagai penulis daripada berperilaku macam boneka guna merakit mesin setiap harinya!"

Aku ingat aku nyaris menangis, haha. Aku menepis genggaman jemari kiri Ayah kemudian berpaling dan berjalan ke pintu kamar. Lelaki memang harus jantan, tapi Ayah selalu menentang minatku; air dan api, kami sungguh tidak serasi dalam keluarga ini. Aku hanya duduk diam di balik pintu; kedua lutut kusetarakan dengan posisi dada. Lenganku memeluk mereka.

"Kenapa... tidak ada yang mengerti diriku...?"

. . . . .

Ah, cerita belum selesai. Itu baru _intro_ dari perjalananku.

" _Relysion... Datang..."_

"— _tan Relysion... Cepatlah...!"_

" _...waktu... sedikit—"_

" _Kaito!"_

Suara ini, membuatku semakin kuat.

Aku bangun tergesa dari kasur. Seakan waktu mengejar, dengan cepat kukemas barang-barangku; pakaian, selimut, senter, buku bacaan, dan lainnya. Setelah selesai, kupakai jaket biru serta celana cokelat panjang dari lemari. Pintu kamar kubuka perlahan; sambil berjalan mengendap melewati meja makan hingga ke dapur di seberang kamar. Di sebelah kiri tempat cuci piring, ada kulkas putih berpintu satu. Aku memeriksa isinya; mencari apa ada makanan instan yang bisa kubawa. Akhirnya, aku ambil sebuah susu kardus, 3 sup kaleng, dan 2 kaleng sarden.

Buah-buahan? Apa itu? Makanan termahal sejagad raya?

Oh ya. Sebelumnya, aku telah menulis sebuah nota kecil untuk Ibu. Iya, aku anak Ibu. Aku benci Ayah. Jika ada yang bisa mendorong Ayah ke laut, bakal kukasih 60 gold pada orang tersebut.

Ahem— Jujur. Ini pertama kalinya aku akan pergi tanpa meminta izin pada kedua orang tua. Ditambah dengan isinya,

' _Ibu, maaf. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku akan pergi ke Relysion. Dilarang atau tidak, tekadku sudah bulat.'_

... Sudah pasti Ayahku kelak meledak, 'kan?

Bagaimanapun, aku memutuskan untuk menempel catatanku di satu-satunya tempat Ibuku akan melihat; di dalam sebuah panci. Bagus, Kaito. Kau berhak dapat medali—

"Kaito? Kau sedang apa?"

"I-ibu...?"

... _DAMN IT! IT WAS SO CLOSE!_

"Kenapa kau memakai ransel besar? Dan... apakah itu gulungan selimut biru di sisi kiri tasmu?"

TUHAN, KAU JAHAT PADAKU. "I-ibu, a-aku bisa menjelaskannya—"

Ibuku menggeleng,

"... Pergilah, Kaito. Sampai semuanya bisa diselesaikan."

Kelopak beliau turun, jemari kiri berusaha menutupi mulutnya. Dia lalu berjalan mendekat; membasuh figurku dengan suara indahnya. "Kalau kau sudah sampai, kirim pesan via telepon, ya? Agar Ibu tidak khawatir."

Semula panik, menjadi haru. Aku kemudian memeluk Ibuku dengan gemetar. "Ibu... aku bersyukur bahwa Anda, Shion Kaiko, adalah Ibuku. Ibu merupakan... wanita paling baik di dunia ini. Aku akan mengabari Ibu. Tenang saja."

Begitu melepaskan eratanku, kecemasan berganti kebahagiaan. "Ibu janji tidak akan memberitahu Ayahmu, 'kok." Beliau mengedipkan mata kananya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sadar mustahil bisa sepikiran dengan Ayah. Dari namanya saja sudah terlihat; Ayah bernama Akaito, aku Kaito. Rambutku biru, Ayah merah. Tentu tidak cocok."

Ibu malah mengecup dahiku, rambutku juga dielus, "Walau sering bertengkar, kalian masih sebuah keluarga. Ingatlah itu. Kau jadi penjahat pun, Ayahmu mustahil membenci— Oh astaga, Ibu menghambatmu, ya? Sudah, sudah. Segeralah naik kereta ke Chiero. Para nelayan mungkin menolak mengantarmu ke Relysion, tapi andai _dibayar_ lebih mahal, pasti mau." Beliau tak lama berjalan ke lemari dinding di belakangku. Ibu mengambil sebuah... kantung kain merah?

Saat diberikan, aku merasakan tekstur semacam koin. Uang 'kah didalamnya? "I-ibu—"

"Kantung itu berisi sekitar 300 gold. Semoga itu cukup untuk mengantar dan menafkahimu selama di Chiero." Ibuku tersenyum.

Awalnya aku ragu. Aku berbisik sambil menaruh kembali kantung terkutuk itu di telapak Ibuku, "Ibu, jangan bercanda! Ini pasti tabungan guna membiayai obat-obatan Ibu—"

"Tidak apa-apa, nak. Andai Ibu mati tiba-tiba, Ibu setidaknya ingin anak Ibu bahagia terlebih dahulu. Pergi ke Relysion merupakan ambisimu sejak kecil, 'kan?" Ah, tangan Ibu begitu halus nan lembut di pipiku. Belaiannya juga seakan memancarkan kehangatan abadi. "Kereta pertama akan pergi jam 04:50; 1 jam dari sekarang. Sebaiknya kau cepat, jika tidak, akan penuh."

Aduh, mengapa kesannya mirip perpisahan sebelum perang, 'sih? Tak kuasa aku menahan tangis, 'kan? "Terima kasih, Ibu..." Kukecup punggung tangan kanan beliau, lalu melangkah ke pintu keluar bersama plastik berisi bekal tadi. "Ibu, jika selama 3 hari aku tidak mengontak Ibu,

"Anggaplah aku mati, ya. Bisa saja aku termakan beruang atau harimau— Tidak ada yang tahu."

PLAK

Bukan misteri Ibuku malah menampar pelan wajahku. "Kaito, jangan berpikiran negatif macam itu, ah! Ibu jadi ragu melepasmu, 'kan?" Tapi yah, seorang Ibu mana mungkin tega melihat anak sendiri terluka. Jemarinya mengelus cap tangan merah di pipi, sembari mengatakan, err, kalau tidak salah,

"Bagaikan sahutan dari takdir, kau memang harus kesana, Kaito. Ibu yakin, kau akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

Semasa perjalananku di kereta, aku merenungkan kalimat terakhir Ibu. Apa beliau tahu sesuatu? Ada maksud apa dibalik pernyataannya tersebut?

Aku menyempatkan diri mengambil sebuah novel dari tas sebelum duduk, guna menghilangkan rasa bosan— Ok, itu bohong. Alasan aslinya ialah untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan pria di depanku! Dia menatap dengan sayu namun tajam! Senyum saja juga tidak! Seolah aku ini buronan polisi!

Atau dia nafsu—AH SUDAHLAH!

Rambut merah jambunya terlihat acak di balik topi derbi. Pakaiannya jas hitam panjang sambil memegang sebuah koper kecil di pangkuan. Pedagang sempat berlalu lalang, namun tetap manik _amber_ miliknya menatap kosong aku yang berada di hadapannya.

Aku berusaha untuk tenang. Benar, _berusaha._ Mataku tetap fokus menatap berlembar halaman buku di genggamanku. Ah, mungkin saja dia tidak pernah melihat seseorang sekeren diriku, karena itu dia terlena, 'kan? Haha.

Tetapi sebuah sahutan membuyarkan konsentrasi.

Parahnya, suara tersebut asalnya dari depan.

"Kau, terlihat takut. Kenapa? Kamu gugup dilihat olehku?" Dia menyeringai! Dagunya ditopang telapak kanannya! Posisinya nyaman sekali; setidaknya hargailah _personal space_ ku!

Sial, jika pria itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah kiriku, aku bakal menjerit. Aku menyalahkan kereta pagi yang sepi—Iya! Tunggu, kenapa juga aku memutuskan untuk pergi jam 4 pagi, padahal waktu kerja saja dimulai jam 7? Bodoh! Betapa bodoh dirimu, Kaito—

BRUK

Dia malah pindah ke sampingku!

Mendadak, kurasakan lengannya mulai melingkari belakang kedua pundakku. Suara baritonnya seolah mengingatkan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. "Seorang individu seanggun dirimu duduk di gerbong sesepi ini? Kau bisa menjadi target orang jahat, loh." Nafasnya begitu dekat hingga kulitku terasa geli. Telunjuk kirinya menyentuh pipiku? Apa ia sadar aku laki-laki?

Tapi dia... kemudian mengendusku?

Dirinya bergumam, "Rasa takut. Aku menciumnya— Ada apa? Digoda sedikit saja, kau bahkan sudah bersemu merah? Manis sekali..."

Aku meracau sendiri, sambil membuang muka, "T-tuan, sebentar lagi kita tiba di Chiero—" Ekor mataku lalu menatap ke jendela depan.

Lautan, dan gemerlap lampu kota! Aku bisa melihatnya! Terima kasih tuan masinis karena kita sudah hampir sampai!

Tapi, urgh, pria ini menyebalkan sekali.

"Biarkan aku menikmati keindahanmu lebih lama, anak manis. Terlebih, kau mungkin ingin memegang _sesuatu_ ketika kereta ini turun dari tebing."

Aku melirik memperhatikannya. Irisnya tidak menunjukkan keraguan. Mungkin aku harus percaya padanya kali ini. Maklum, ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke luar kota.

Bukan bagian 'anak manisnya', teman. Tapi pas 'kereta meluncur dari tebing', ok?

. . . . .

Andai saja pria itu tidak memberitahuku, aku mungkin sudah terbanting ke pintu. Seakan naik _roller coaster,_ keretanya meluncur cepat ke bawah! Untunglah aku sempat berpegangan pada kursi di samping, haha.

Setelah turun, kami segera berpisah. Dia pergi ke kota, aku menuju pantai. Yah, ini bukanlah momen 'teman pada pandangan pertama' ( iya, aku ubah ) sebab agresif sekali pendekatannya! Tidak bisa kubayangkan pacarnya bakal diapakan olehnya jikalau pria itu marah; orangnya seganas beruang lapar mungkin. Ah, bicara apa aku? Buat apa membahas kehidupan pribadi orang lain?

Aku beruntung menemukan seorang nelayan pagi itu. Dirinya hendak mempersiapkan layar ketika aku mendekat, "Umm, permisi. Bolehkah saya meminta bantuan Anda? Saya ingin ke Relysion, dan Anda sepertinya juga ingin pergi. Apa saya diizinkan ikut?"

Badannya ok, tampangnya sip, iris cokelatnya nampak berapi-api; tolong setuju dengan permintaanku! "Hmm? Pemuda secantik dirimu ada urusan apa ke sana? Sia-sia 'loh, menghamburkan parasmu di tempat kotor seperti itu."

... Pak, saya lempar ke tebing tajam, mau?

Baik, rencana kedua. Uang! Kurogoh saku jaketku, kemudian kulempar kantung Ibu ke perahu kayu, "Saya punya sekitar 250 gold di dalam kantung itu. Mungkin bapak ingin berubah pikiran agar mau mengantar saya—"

Kegelapan angkasa masih terpapar, tapi kian terganti oleh sapuan biru; bertolak belakang dengan Ferine. Dari belakangku, matahari masih malu menunjukkan diri, meski coraknya telah terpantul di langit. Air laut membasuh sepatu hitam bertali yang tengah kupakai; basah menembus jemari kaki. Pada pagi indah itu, pria bersurai cokelat di depanku berkata,

"Kau menciumku, sudah lebih berharga dari uang sepersen pun."

... Hapus pagi terindah. Ini hari terburuk!

Spontan aku langsung mendorong sumber suara ke pasir. "Aku cari orang lain saja!" bentakku. Kuambil kembali kantung merah Ibu lalu berjalan menjauh.

"H-hei, aku bercanda! Baik, baik. Aku akan mengantarmu hingga ke tepi pulau Relysion," dirinya berteriak. "Asal... kau beri aku setidaknya 150 gold."

Aku berpaling. Syukurlah Tuhan masih disisiku, "Sip."

* * *

Selama 3 jam lebih, aku membantu pak Meito menarik jala. Dia tarik, sementara aku mengambil ikan-ikan yang terjerat. "Jadi melaut seperti ini, ya? Tidak se-efisien yang kukira." Terik matahari membuat lebih buruk kondisi badan; aku mandi keringat, padahal tengah haripun belum. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan lebih menghargai nelayan, ah. Ditengah pasang pula, kalian bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawa guna menafkahi hidup."

Pak Meito malah tersenyum, "Masih sempatnya kau senang di tengah laut. Kamu tenggelam, barulah kau akan menangis."

Semenjak meninggalkan Chiero, aku konstan memasukkan telapak tangan kananku ke laut. Ketimbang Relysion, aku nampaknya sudah jatuh hati pada perairan biru jernih Regian. Gemerlap pantulan mentari seolah menampakkan kemilau permata putih dari laut. "Tetapi enak sekali menjadi nelayan. Sekali dalam seumur hidup bisa keluar dari jeratan asap pabrik dan gedung tinggi." Aku menggadah, "Mungkin aku jadi nelayan saja, ya, setelah perjalananku selesai."

Hening.

"Pak Meito, ada apa—"

"Nelayan... justru pekerjaan paling memalukan, Kaito. Kami _memang_ bekerja keras untuk mendapat ikan, tapi tetap, jasa kami dianggap rendahan; ucapan terima kasihpun tidak diberikan oleh konsumen. Setiap hari kami bertarung melawan gulungan ombak, angin tak terduga, bahkan hujan badai. Aku kira dengan ikan sebagai sumber pangan utama Regian, merupakan kesempatan emas bagiku untuk lebih aktif, lalu menabung guna beralih ke pekerjaan lain. Namun aku salah. Sebaliknya, saingan semakin banyak— Ah, lihatlah ekspresimu sekarang; kebahagiaanmu pudar."

"B-begitukah nasib...? A-aku tidak tahu—"

"Sudahlah. Pemuda sebaik dirimu memang lebih cocok di tempat indah daripada mengintip sisi kelam kota. Aku jadi bersalah menceritakan kisah tadi." Pak Meito menunduk, manikku berhadapan dengan matanya. "Wajah murungmu sangat menyayat hati, Kaito. Berhentilah cemberut; kau membuatku sedih melihatnya."

Sentuhan jemari pak Meito kembali membuatku tenang. Pipiku sempat dicubit, namun aku tidak merasa kesal. Aku malah membalas senyum padanya.

. . . . .

1 jam kemudian, kakiku sukses menapaki Relysion. Barisan tembakau serta hutan pandan pantai menyambut kedatanganku di pesisir. Lalu Pak Meito... membuka kaos cokelatnya?

"Ah, ini surga!" Dia duduk di pasir putih, kedua kakinya terlentang memanjang mengarah ke laut. "Selama 5 tahun melaut, aku belum pernah pergi hingga ke Relysion. Wogh, anginnya sejuk— Err, Kaito?"

Tentu aku tidak mengindahkan pujian pak Meito. Aku terpaku mengamati pepohonan disini! Dedaunan hijau panjang nan lebat bergerigi mirip rumput; menjalar turun. Tinggi beragam dari 2-5 meter, akar tunggang nan besar menopang dahan pandan— "Aku suka disini..."

. . . . .

Pada akhirnya, pak Meito kembali ketika jam, err, 12 siang mungkin; aku lupa. Tetapi beliau sempat memberiku beberapa ikan hasil tangkapan tadi. Ah, semoga dia baik-baik saja selama perjalanan! Aku melambai padanya sebelum jauh; sambil berdoa akan keselamatannya.

. . . . .

Sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam. Kurasa aku berjalan begitu jauh hingga udara dingin gunung Relysion menerpa; sejuk nan segar. Pengalaman pertamaku ke hutan sungguh luar biasa! Bunga berbulu macam Akasia kuning turut memperindah kekayaan Relysion. Batang besar berlumut menjulang tinggi, mengakibatkan baik mentari maupun rembulan hanya bisa mengintip dari sela-sela dedaunan. Tanah lembab diriku berdiri, sangat cocok dijadikan alas tidur.

' _Ibu, Relysion luar biasa! Banyak sekali hewan menarik disini, salah satunya kepik! Merah bertotol hitam; kukira mereka jamur, haha! Suara jangkrik juga memecah kesunyian malam dan entah kenapa membuatku nyaman. Aku lelah hari ini tapi tenang, Ibu. Besok aku akan kirimi Ibu lebih banyak lagi pengalamanku, ok? Selamat tidur.'_

 _Pending..._

 _Pending..._

 _Pending..._

"Ah sial! Aku lupa sinyal susah didapatkan di hutan—"

 _Message sent!_

Ingin rasanya aku jungkir balik gembira dari dahan diatasku.

* * *

Mungkin itu saja untuk hari ini, jurnal kecil— bukan, _teman_ kecilku. Aku letih dan pegal akibat terlalu banyak berjalan tadi, haha. Tidak biasanya aku tidur secepat ini. Tapi, yah, tantangan pasti menungguku! Aku tentu harus menyimpan banyak energi untuk besok!

* * *

 _ **The Journal : Relysion –Chapter 1; 15 journal pages end—**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Journal : Relysion**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _All rights goes to Yamaha© and other company that made Vocaloid._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary :**_ Vandalisme manusia membuat alam tersakiti. Mereka merana, namun tetap tidak ada yang sadar akan luka mereka. Sebagai pelindung hutan, hingga setelah wafatpun, Ruka ingin membimbing keturunannya; mengenal lebih dalam alam yang tengah melara.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning(s) :**_ Percayalah; cerita ini shounen-ai GakuKai, ada _typos,_ dan kelihatannya alur cerita terlalu cepat dan dipaksakan (?)

.

.

* * *

 **Senin, 13 Mei tahun x653**

Oh, teman kecil, kau tidak tahu apa yang kualami tadi malam.

Aku kira tempat aku beristirahat kemarin aman, tapi malah aku tidak sadar ada macam tutul mengawasiku dari balik semak belukar hutan!

Entah apa alasannya namun rasa gelisah sempat mempengaruh alam tidurku. Aku terbeku selama 40 menit setelah memejamkan mata. Mau tidak mau, aku bangkit dan menyalakan senterku.

Wajah kami bertemu.

Seekor macan tutul dewasa tengah menunjukkan barisan gigi serta taring tajamnya; tersorot cahaya remang senter. Mata hijaunya menyala, kuamati langkahnya maju mendekat. Dia mulai menggeram dibalik bayangan; berusaha menunjukkan siapa penguasa absolut wilayah itu. Liurnya menetes dari sela gigi; karnivora apa 'sih yang tidak tergiur melihat seongok daging lemas serba biru di tengah hutan pada malam hari?

Berpikir tenangpun tidak bisa! Jika aku mengemas barang-barang, aku bakal diterkam. Tetapi jika tidak kubawa, bagaimana bisa aku bertahan hidup? Ya kali ada orang lain hidup disini.

Walhasil, berkat jarak diantara kami waktu itu hanya tersisa 10 meter, aku langsung berlari.

. . . . .

Hal yang terlintas di benak adalah jangan melihat kebelakang. Lagipula, buat apa berpaling jika tahu musuh akan mendekat?

Tapi, yah, aku 'kan bukan anak cerdas.

Aku sempat menoleh— Yap, taring itu terlihat begitu bersih walau sepercik darah masih menodai tepi bibir Tuan Jaguar.

' _Ah, aku pikir apa, 'sih—'_

Detik selanjutnya— Ah! Mengingatnya kembali sungguh ingin membuatku membantingkan kepala ke pohon!

Bisa-bisanya saat itu aku tidak melihat lubang raksasa di depan!

"AAAAAAA!"

Aku berbalik menghadap purnama, lengan kananku seolah berusaha meraih bintang, waktu bergulir begitu lama; guna menunggu punggung beradu dengan tanah.

Hei, tapi kalau aku mati, bagaimana aku masih bisa menulis?

Iya, teman kecil. Aku tidak mati. Aku terjatuh tepat diatas puluhan sulur pohon yang tumbuh merambat di dinding lubang.

Tapi setelah bertemu _orang itu,_ kematian nampak lebih menyenangkan.

. . . . .

Ditengah melirih doa, kudengar sebuah tapak kaki dari bawah.

Begitu berat, begitu tegas. Namun dentumannya begitu familiar,

Alas sepatu bot pekerja?

Mendadak, sulur-sulur menjauh satu sama lain! Gravitasi langsung menarikku, tapi beruntung beberapa masih menahan—

Kukutuki kalimat itu.

Karena selanjutnya, sulur-sulur tersebut mulai melilit tubuhku! Bahu kiri, lengan kanan, pinggang, betis kiri, hingga... hingga...

Ah, maaf teman kecil. Aku tidak berani menulisnya. Sungguh, mungkin lain kali aku akan lebih jantan menulis selangkanga—

Sial.

Baik, kembali ke topik utama.

"Khuu—Aaaarrrhh, aaahhh!" Aku sempat berusaha menarik pisau kecil dari sepatu, tapi tidak bisa. Mereka menahan gerakanku terlalu kencang! Kupikir tulangku bisa remuk saat itu. Nafasku tercekat saat sebuah sulur lagi mulai mengelilingi leher. Aku khawatir akan dicekik.

"... Wah, wah, wah. Ada kelinci terjatuh ke gua harimau rupanya. Berani sekali kau masuk ke rumah Penjaga Hutan." Badannya tegap dan maskulin; lekukan otot terlihat dari balutan kemeja hitam panjangnya. Seringainya mengejek, manik amethystnya menatap remeh. Suara baritonnya menggema lantang; oh, dia laki-laki tulen.

Setelah kupikir-pikir, dia lumayan tampan.

Sampai ia mengelus pipi kananku dengan sebuah bilah kecil. Pujianku buyar menjadi raut kesal.

Dan juga, dia mengendus tepat di depan batang hidungku.

"Kau anak kota, ya? Tapi... sungguh lucu, irismu menunjukkan kekuatan seganas badai; ada potensi dan ambisi dibalik sosok _kurusmu_."

Aku tertawa geli; hebat sekali orang ini untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya, entah dia bermaksud memuji atau menghina di balik lontarannya. "Jangan seenaknya menyamakanku dengan boneka perakit besi macam mereka."

Dirinya menyeringai, "Hei, sulur. Lepaskan anak ini. Kau, lihat gua di belakangku? Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengeluh atau marah; saat nanti masuk, berjalanlah searah hingga tujuan, ya?"

* * *

Tips Bertahan Hidup nomor 1 : Ikuti saja arahan pria yang terlihat lebih cakap di tempat asing kau pijakki.

Aku berjalan dari belakang mengikuti pria di depan. Batuan granit meneteskan bulir air dari langit gua. Lembap dan panas, namun paduan warna cokelat dan merah dalam sini begitu indah. Pendapatku, lebarnya sekitar 2-3 meter. "Umm, kita sebenarnya ke mana, ya?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Sombong sekali," cibirku. Sepanjang jalan kami tidak bicara. 10 meter, 20 meter; apa pria ini hanya bisa mengejek, hah? "Hei, pak—"

"Diam, bodoh. Kita nyaris tiba."

Sebuah cahaya biru bersinar dari sisi lain terowongan gua. Berapa kalipun ku pejamkan mata, sorotnya masih terlihat dibalik kelopak. Kami mendekat, lalu...

"T-tempat apa ini...? Luar biasa!" Aku menggadah, "Kita pasti sekitar 30 meter dari atas."

Sebuah kolam besar, iya, beneran. Bebatuan cokelat mengelilingi sebagai dinding kolam; berupaya melindungi keindahan air. Sebuah daun gugur, mendarat di genangan dengan elok. Walau pepohonan nampak lebat di atas sana, mereka seakan masih ingin membiarkan pesona rembulan untuk terpantul indah di air; begitu bening dan jernih bagai cermin tanpa noda.

Aku berjalan, sembari menatap purnama bersinar tepat di atas kolam. Sinarnya menghujani air biru dengan terang. Dan lagi, bisa-bisanya pasir serta tanah barusan terganti oleh kerikil dan bebatuan? Masihkah ada keajaiban di hutan ini?

"Sebagai penjaga hutan," aku langsung berpaling ke pria tadi, "Aku jadi segan memakan hewan di tempat ini, haha. Kukasih buah saja, tidak apa-apa?"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, "Ah, b-boleh. Tapi... tidak kusangka Relysion masih menyimpan banyak misteri yang rupawan. Terima kasih, err...?"

"Gakupo, 26 tahun." Jadi nama pria terlaknat ini Gakupo? Kupanggil 'Kupo' atau 'Gakkun' mau tidak ya?

"O-oh, b-baik," ujarku, sambil menyambut buah merah yang kalau tidak salah... apel, dari tangannya. "Terima kasih, P-pak Gakupo."

"Apa aku terlihat setua itu di matamu?"

"K-kalau begitu, aku harus memanggilmu apa...?"

* * *

Perlu kuberitahu ada sebuah saung kecil dari kayu kokoh; mungkin sekitar 2x2 meter di tepi kolam. Kudapati ada sebuah selimut cokelat serta bantal tersimpan di pojok belakang. _'Dia tinggal disini, ya?'_ Dia lalu menawariku duduk, kemudian kami mulai berbincang.

Dikarenakan aku sudah sempat makan, aku hanya termenung menatap apel di tanganku. Manusia rela mencuri madu sebab tahu nikmatnya madu. Aku? Bagaimana aku bisa memakan buah ini sementara lidahku belum pernah mencicipinya? Ah, 'kan, aku paranoid sendiri!

' _Ini beracun? Ingatlah, Kaito. Putri Salju terkena koma ( atau tidur. Atau nyaris mati— ) karena menggigit sebuah apel. Apa ini replika lilin? Dia ingin menipuku— Ah, aku 'kan cuma anak bau kencur lemah yang memutuskan berkelana. Dia duga aku orang jahat, 'kah—'_

"Hei, kau lebih baik makan itu daripada membusuk sampai dimakan ulat atau belatung," Dia tepat disisi kiri!

KRAUK

Giginya mendarat di apelku!

Ah, iya! "T-tuan, aku Kaito; Shion Kaito. Maaf jika aku belum memberitahumu tadi." Sungguh memalukan. Bisa-bisanya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.

"Jika berkenan, boleh aku tanya umurmu?"

Aku menatapnya heran, "Masih 23 tahun. Kenapa?"

Iris violet tuan Gakupo membulat sempurna. Dagunya ia usap; mata memicing. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? "Katakan, apa kau mendengar semacam suara dalam dirimu; seakan berbisik untuk mendatangi tempat ini?"

B-bagaimana dia— "I-iya. Entah siapa. Tapi suaranya merdu sekali."

"Ah! Apa kamu ahli botani? Peneliti hutan? Pasti dekat dengan alam sehingga Ruka memanggilmu."

R-ruka...? "Err, sejak aku masih kecil, aku cenderung lebih suka bermain di luar rumah; hampir pada setiap liburan sekolah, aku meminta kedua orang tuaku untuk sekedar piknik di pegunungan batu Regian. Aku suka sekali melakukan dan menikmati kegiatan _outdoor!_ Sensasi semilir angin laut menerpa tubuh; aku suka itu!"

"... Pantas saja. Dan lagi, Ruka merupakan pelindung hutan ini; dia penjaga paling pertama." Pria disampingku berpaling ke kolam, tatapannya sendu; seolah berupaya melupakan kenangan buruk dalam benak, "Hampir 2 tahun yang lalu, aku terlantar setelah kapal pribadiku terombang-ambing di tengah badai ke tempat ini. Teman-temanku, Yohio dan IA, tewas seketika; hanya aku yang masih hidup. Sesaat aku bangun, aku sayup-sayup mendengar suara. Aku dituntun ke tempat indah ini. Disinilah; tepatnya di kristal hijau raksasa di tengah kolam itu, aku mulai mengenal Ruka,

"Kau pasti super duper sayang lingkungan hingga Ruka memujimu."

"H-hah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak kembali ke—"

"Lihat, cahaya bulan menyinari tepat di atas kristal! Ini kesempatanmu bicara dengannya secara langsung!" Dia menarik lengan kiriku; langkahnya terlalu cepat untuk kuikuti! Aku nyaris jatuh 'loh, teman kecil. "Bersiaplah," ucapnya senang.

* * *

Kristal kolam tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pesona emerald bercahaya. Sosok bayangan tipis tampak ingin berdiri; seorang wanita bersurai merah muda panjang bergaun hijau berlengan pendek menorehkan senyum ke kami. Tiada alas melapisi telapak kakinya, namun pakaiannya menutupi hingga pergelangan kaki. Sabuk bunga daisy bermacam warna menghias pinggang beliau, serta mahkota lili putih mempercantik kebesaran keindahannya.

Gestur tubuhnya juga sebuah keanggunan, jemari kiri berusaha membentuk lambaian, "Selamat datang, wahai cucuku yang manis."

...

...

... APA?

"C-cucu...? A-aku... hah—"

Wanita itu menghela nafas, "Gakupo, kau belum bilang apa-apa tentangku, ya? Jahatnya..." Dirinya cemberut.

"Kurasa akan lebih baik dia tanya langsung dengan Anda, Ruka-sama. Kalau dia tanya hal aneh mengenai Anda, mana mungkin kujawab, 'kan—"

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. M-maaf jika tidak sopan, tapi siapa Anda? Bisakah Anda jelaskan perlahan, Ruka?" Kugaruk pipiku. Setelah lari dari kejaran maut, aku dihadapi dengan roh yang mengaku sebagai leluhurku?

Ruka terbang mendekati kami, "Anakku, Ruki, memutuskan kabur dengan rakit kayu dari hutan ini; mengarungi laut guna kembali ke Regian. Tentu aku terluka mengetahui pengkhianatan itu. Tetapi setidaknya, jika anakku nanti bisa memberiku seorang cucu, aku sadar dan yakin penerusku pasti lahir. Aku menunggu tujuh keturunan lamanya, mengawasi selama 600 tahun; berdoa selagi melirih, aku berkeinginan untuk mewariskan gelar Penjaga Relysion ke orang yang tepat. Sampai akhirnya kau muncul, keturunan kedelapanku, Shion Kaito..."

Aku terdiam. Badanku kaku, mulutku seakan kering. Kebetulan—Tidak, takdir 'kah? Aku kira eksistensiku malah menyusahkan khalayak ramai, berbeda sehingga dijauhi, soliter dikira anti sosial, namun untuk inikah aku hidup? Apa ini panggilan jiwaku yang sebenarnya? "B-berarti... kau nenekku? Nenek Ruk—"

Hembusan angin mendadak menerpa wajahku dengan kencang, "Jangan panggil aku nenek. Paras cantik nan muda seperti ini kau panggil 'nenek'?" Ternyata dibalik mawar masih ada duri rupanya. Emosinya labil banget; bersikap manis di awal, ketus di akhir. Toh, aku mengatakan fakta, 'kan?

. . . . .

"Ga-ku-po~ Aku ingin kau mengajarkan Kaito segala hal yang telah kuberitahu tentang seluk beluk hutan ini, ya?" Lirik safir nenek ( andai beliau membaca jurnal ini, tanpa ragu, kemungkinan aku bakal digantung di sulur lubang sebelumnya ) berputar ke diriku, "Kaito, kau dengar dan pahami arahan Kamui-san, ok— Purnama akan turun, waktuku hampir habis. Kalian istirahatlah, terutama kau, cucuku."

Setelah aku membungkuk, siluet hijau nenek menghilang.

* * *

Sebelum tidur, kami sempat pergi mengambil barangku di hutan. Sekitar 40 menit kemudian, kami kembali ke kolam— Ah, ternyata namanya Eruina. "Keren sekali. Kau menamainya sendiri, tuan?"

"Hanya nama itu yang terlintas," Gakupo duduk di saung. "Jelek, ya?"

"Tentu tidak. Kalau aku mungkin menamainya Kaion; gabungan dari namaku, haha." Ah, lihat. Dia akhirnya tersenyum, baik bibir dan maniknya berseri. Meski celana jeansnya kotor dari lumpur, dia tidak menggantinya. Dia tidak punya cadangan 'kah?

"Aku tahu pandangan itu. Tenang, aku masih ada 2 celana lainnya. Kalaupun kau menawarkan milikmu, aku takut malah robek." Kali ini giliranku yang tertawa.

. . . . .

"Oh ya, Kaito. Sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, kau ingat pengumuman dari Firoid Leon, pemimpin 3 distrik Regian?"

"Iya, aku melihatnya di TV," keluhku. "Tempat ini, ingin dijadikan pusat industri baru."

Lawan bicaraku mendecih, "Rakus sekali orang itu, seberapa banyak lahan yang ingin dia rusak? Oksigen ditawarkan cuma-cuma oleh pohon, tetapi ditebang secara liar nan destruktif."

"Bagaimana caranya merubah pandangan mereka, ya?" Aku menghempaskan tubuh ke saung, kedua tangan kutindih di bawah kepala. "Aku khawatir, tindakan orang-orang macam dia semakin brutal nanti."

"Entahlah," Gakupo mulai melepas sepatu botnya. Dirinya lalu merambat ke sisi kiriku, sembari menawarkan bantal, "Dangkal banget jika mereka berpikir kemajuan teknologi merupakan segalanya di dunia." Dia menatapku dari samping, sebuah lengan tiba-tiba terlentang di dadaku.

"Kaito?"

"Hmm?" Aku balas menoleh, ingin mengatakan, _'Kamu mau apa dengan badanku?'_

"Aku belum... pernah merasakan kehangatan orang lain sejak lama. Jadi,

"Bolehkah aku tidur memelukmu hingga pagi? Aku janji kuberi apa yang kau mau besok."

Aku ragu. Aku hendak mendorongnya ke kolam, tapi yah, orang ini telah menolongku. Setidaknya tindakanku ini bisa menenangkannya.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Asal jangan remas tulangku; awas saja kalau kau lakukan, kuremuk kepalamu nanti."

Ekor mataku menangkap badan Gakupo mendekat; saking dekatnya, sikuku hampir saja menabrak dagunya, haha.

* * *

Pagi datang begitu cepat. Aku sibuk mengusap mata ketika pipit bernyanyi di salah satu pohon. Gakupo nampaknya sudah pergi mencari buah untuk sarapan, barangkali kembali beberapa saat sehabis ini. Itu saja, teman kecil. Akan aku lanjutkan nanti malam atau besok pagi, ya. Aku tidak sabar untuk menikmati udara sejuk serta mentari emas di atas!

* * *

 _ **The Journal : Relysion –Chapter 2; 12 journal pages end—**_

* * *

 **A/N :** Wah nggak nyangka bakalan ada yang baca sampai sini /lha. Hai semua! Perkenalkan, saya Draga07. Dulu sebenarnya saya sudah sering mengetik FFn GakuKai, loh /oi. Setelah vakum 3 tahun mengetik, saya merasa kamus kosakata saya kembali terbatas; berasa _newbie_ lagi, haha.

Jika Anda baru saja 'menaiki' kapal GakuKai, selamat datang! /eh. Tapi yah, kenapa disaat saya mager bikin cerita, penggemar GakuKai menurun juga, ya? 'Kan kesannya saya kurang berkontribusi pada OTP— /dibuang.

Ah iya, saran dan kritik akan saya terima dengan lapang dada! Saya sadar kemampuan saya menurun dibandingkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi tolong jangan _bully_ saya; saya rapuh /plak. Curahkan opini Anda, marilah pula kita mengibarkan bendera GakuKai setinggi langit! /nak.

Akhir kata untuk _chapter_ ini, mohon tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya, ya! _See you all later!_


End file.
